Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety apparatus for an electric iron. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved safety control circuit which enables the power to be cut off automatically after the iron has been placed in an idle state or not in use for a certain period of time, and to reinstate the power supply to the iron when the iron is in operation again.
As the quality of life is improved daily, people are paying more attention to their dress. A clean and well trimmed suit has become essential, which requires an iron to make it suitably well-rimmed. Currently, most of the irons on the market are provided with a temperature adjustment function for the user to select the most favorable temperature for the material of the clothing. An over temperature switch may be available in the iron to cut off power automatically when the temperature of the iron indicates that it is overheated.
However, the over temperature switch of the conventional iron is a passive overheat control. It detects only the internal temperature of the iron to decide whether the power is to be cut off or on, but does not measure the ambient temperature. That cannot prevent an accident which may be caused by carelessly leaving the iron on clothes. Even if the user has temporarily placed the iron in an upright position, the iron is still in a high temperature state on its surface, which may hurt someone, in particular, may hurt children who do not know that the iron is in operation.